Random Improv Story!
by animalgirl13
Summary: this is just a bunch of random crap me and KariSohma22 randomly came up with as we were writing. Enjoy! theres more than just TT and Naruto. theres Hunger Games, Twilight, Vladimir Tod, and lots of OC's XD t for safty, just so i dont underrate it


_Hi! This is my first story XD (with KariSohma22 as my awesome co-author =]) As the description says, this is just a bunch of randomness that we made up on the spot. Hope you like it :D_

Aei walked into the bar wearing a bartender's outfit.

_Prim skipped into the bar alone._

_Sylfaen and Nikkos walked into the bar together looking tired and beaten up._

_Aria and Beast Boy walked into the bar together and noticed Prim was alone._

[Aria] Prim, why are you alone? Where is Katniss?

[Aei] Why is a little girl in the bar? I'm fond of teenagers but eight year olds? What is this world coming to?

[Aria] Well actually, she's quite responsible and mature for her age….and you let other underage people in here. We're only 13 and 14 ya know, and I'm sure there's a lot of other people around that age too…

[Aei] Blah blah blah. That's all I hear.

[Sylfaen] Oh shut up Aei!

[Aria] I agree with her!

_Katniss runs in, looking worried._

[Katniss] Prim! There you are! I was so worried!

[Prim] Sorry Katniss. Your sooooo overprotective. We aren't in District 12 anymore. Calm down!

_Aei starts to laugh at Katniss._

[Aei] The little girl just dissed you! Wow! I can't wait to tell Aries!

[Aria] Technically Aei, that's not a diss but…

_Bella trips into the bar but no one notices._

[Aei] Are you trying to make me angry?

[Sylfaen] You don't want to get Aei angry if you know what's good for you.

[Aria] Uhhh….sorry? What exactly did I do?

[Aei] I was trying to have some fun which is hard for me to do and you had to smart my fun off!

[Aria] Why is it hard for you to have fun? It's quite unfathomable.

[Beast Boy] Ooooooooh using big words are we? Maybe you want to dumb it down for some of us babe.

_Aria laughed as she responded._

[Aria] Hard to believe, Gar

[Beast Boy] Ahhhh thanks

_Beast Boy kissed Aria._

_Aei's eyebrow raised as Beast Boy kissed Aria._

[Aei] I'll show you why it's so hard for me.

_Aei's eyes turned a crimson red, her skin turned a light gray color, demon wings and a demon tail came out of nowhere._

[Aei] I'm a demon you idiot!

[Nikkos] Sylph warned you miss.

[Aria] Geez so formal.

[Nikkos] Ok then…

[Sylfaen] You're good with weird.

[Aria] Well I'm half-vampire, my father's a criminal whom I watched kill my ¾ vampire mother when I was 9, my boyfriend turns into animals, and some of my best friends are an alien, a half-demon portal, a third-vampire third-werewolf, and a half-robot, so yeah I would think so.

_Leah steps over Bella and sits down at the nearest table trying to regain her breath._

[Aei] Oh look who it is. It's the freak girl.

[Leah] It's not funny Aei. Also I'm not a freak!

[Aria] Sooooo uhhhh…why are we calling her a freak? Did you not pay attention to what I just said?

[Aei] Nope.

_Aria rolled her eyes._

[Leah] I just don't get it. You have wings and powers and you're calling me a freak?

[Aei] Yup.

_Leah sighs and rests her head on the table._

[Aria] Geez, hypocrite much?

[Leah] How would she be a hypocrite?

_Sylfaen walked over to Leah's table and sat down next to her._

_Nikkos looked puzzled as of why Sylfaen was sitting next to Leah. _

_Sylfaen started to rub Leah's back in effort of kindness._

[Aria] She's criticizing someone with the same powers as her. That's what a hypocrite does….

[Leah] Are you classifying me as a demon?

_Sylfaen sighed and kept rubbing Leah's back._

[Aria] Well you said you both have wings and powers so I just assumed…

[Leah] I didn't mean the same wings and powers. I should probably show you why she calls me a freak.

[Aria] Wonderful! Another demonstration!

_AN Ashley: ahhhh my old friend sarcasm XD _

_Leah's dragon wings shot out of her back and she sighed, knowing that Aei was going to start taunting her._

_Aei smirked and laughed at Leah._

[Aei] See this is one of the reasons why she is a freak girl!

[Aria] Because she's a dragon? No way, dragons are awesome!

[Leah] I'm half-dragon. Thank you for calling my clan's animal awesome I really appreciate it.

[Aria] Yay! I'm not the only half-blood!

_AN Ashley: that's wayyyyyyyyyy ooc for Ari but I just had to do it XD_

[Aei] Wait until she hears my second reason for you being a freak.

_Leah glared at Aei with pure hatred._

[Leah] You wouldn't dare!

[Aei] Oh I would little girl.

_Tears fill Leah's shocking green eyes._

[Aria] Well you really are demonistic. She's crying for god sakes! Shut up before you take it too far!

[Sylfaen] It's already too late miss.

_Leah's skin turned a light purple color and she roared a mix of human and a dragon roar._

_Sylfaen sunk to the floor and started to cry._

[Sylfaen] I… I tried m… my best t… to contain h… her.

[Nikkos] Sylph don't cry please. I think Aei needs to learn her lesson.

[Aria] I could not have said that better myself.

[Sylfaen] B… but I'm t… talking about the o… other thing.

[Aria] what other thing?

[Nikkos] I'm sure they'll be fine Sylph.

[Sylfaen] But d… don't

you remember w… what happened l… last time?

[Aria] Last time? Ooooooh was there blood?

[Beast Boy] Ari…

[Aria] Sorry. I am a bit thirsty. Would you-

[Beast Boy] No.

[Aria] I did not think so. I was just kidding anyway. You know I would not-

[Beast Boy] Whatever.

[Nikkos] No. But she was very violent. It nearly killed her and the…

[Aria] The what?

_Sylfaen stopped crying._

[Sylfaen] Should we tell her Nikkos?

[Nikkos] I don't know how she would react.

[Sylfaen] You're right about that.

[Nikkos] I mean why does Leah even have to go through this? She's only fourteen.

[Sylfaen] I don't know Nikkos but-

[Aria] I watched my father kill my mother; I think I can take it.

[Sylfaen] Very well then. As you know Leah is fourteen and she has I guess we could call it a condition… Anyways she left on a mission. When she came back she found that her whole village was destroyed. Then she-

[Aria] Sorry to interrupt but…..GET TO THE POINT!

[Sylfaen] Fine then Miss Impatient. That 'condition' that I was talking about is what worries us the most. You see Leah is… well… pregnant.

[Aria] It took you that long to tell me that!

[Sylfaen] Yes… I was just worried that you would try to kill me or something…

[Aria] Uhhhh….like I said, you would be surprised at what I can take. Why exactly would you think I would want to kill you? If you are referring to the vampire thing I am a vegetarian….

[Sylfaen] No… It's just that people think I'm her caretaker but I'm not. Then they would try to wring my neck.

[Aria] Nice. No, you make the choices you make. It is not my job to criticize people for their decisions. If I did that my father never would have heard a positive word come out of my mouth. Not like he did much anyways but still…

_Aki runs into the bar, jumps over Bella, and lands next to Leah._

[Aki] Shhhhhh Leah it'll be ok. Aki's here now. Nobody will hurt you.

[Aria] Uh….who is this?

[Aki] General Aki at your service!

[Sylfaen] Ummmm Aki? You're not in the military anymore…

[Aki] Oh right…I forgot.

[Aria] You forgot you were not in the military? How the heck could you forget that? And how did you get to keep the uniform?

[Aki] Um…the war is still going on and I ran away with the uniform.

_Leah returns to normal, faints, and falls to the floor._

[Aria] You quit then? Oh Leah fainted!

[Aki] Oh she always does that when she returns to normal. Well that's only with the children…

_Leah groans loudly._

[Aria] Hmmm…..wait. There is more than 1?

[Aki] Yes…at least that's what it was two months ago…

[Aria] 2 months ago? Well that should not have changed. How many are there then?

[Aki] Two…

[Aria] Ok…..so….why did you say 'that's what it was 2 months ago' then? I really do not think that would change.

[Aki] There is a probability of her having a miscarriage.

[Aria] Hmmm…..true…I would gladly take that chance from her.

[Beast Boy] Oh god, not this again.

[Aki] I should get my sister over here. She is busy with her work and other things…hmmm.

[Aria] Who is your sister?

[Aki] You'll meet her soon…

_Akito comes out of nowhere holding a four-year old girl._

[Aria] Oh god who is this now? And why is she with a kid?

[Aki] This is my sister Akito and her daughter Akita.

[Aria] Ohhhh ok. Please tell me she is not 14 too though.

[Akito] I'm not. I'm 25. Do I look 14 to you?

[Akita] Mommy's not very happy right at this moment.

[Aria] Ok ok sorry, gosh. Just checking. Do not spazz.

[Akito] I'm sorry it's just that I've been really busy lately and I want to get this over with.

[Aki] I just wanted a checkup for Leah.

[Akito] Oh ok then. Mind if you watch Kita for a bit?

[Aki] No not at all!

[Akito] Thank you.

[Aki] Anytime sis.

_Akito handed Akita over to Aki and knelt down._

_AN Ashley: try saying that 3 times fast XD XD XD XD_

[Akita] Auntie? Is something wrong with Cousin Leah?

[Aria] She is your cousin?

[Aki] No no no. She just refers Leah as her 'cousin' because she's like part of our family.

_Akito's hands started to glow white._

[Aria] Healing powers?

[Aki] Nope.

[Akita] My mommy's a mage! I'm training to be one too! I brought all my spell books today!

[Aria] Healing spells then? Is healing not a mage's job?

[Akito] Nope. We do all kinds of spells. From fire all the way to illusions.

_Akito sweeps her hands over Leah and sighs._

[Aki] Is there something wrong?

[Akito] Not other than overworking herself.

_Aki sighed with relief._

[Akito] Well I'm off. I'll be back ok Kita?

[Akita] Alright mommy.

[Aria] You are leaving a 4 year-old at a bar?

[Akita] A smart four year-old unlike you. I'm capable of finding food in the vast forest. You're so stupid I'll call you a quinquagenarian.

[Aria] I _**am**_ smart! And I _**can**_ find food in a vast forest too, just not anything anyone here would eat…..wait, A WHAT!

[Akita] A fifty year-old.

_Aki laughs at Aria._

[Aria] I am _**13**_! I do not think you would be that smart to call me 50. I do not look that old. Right?

_Aria suddenly becomes self conscious._

[Beast Boy] you look just your age baby. And very beautiful.

[Akita] No. I was just showing off. Anyways, who wants to see an awkward spell?

[Aki] No!

_Akita said some strange unknown words and everybody's clothing disappeared so everybody standing had only undergarments on._

_Aria squealed and turned a deep shade of red as she pulled away from Beast Boy. _

_Beast Boy eyed Aria and purred playfully._

_Aria blushed harder._

_Aki's wolf ears twitched with anger._

_Nikkos pulled Sylfaen towards him._

_Sylfaen blushed as Nikkos pulled her towards him._

_Aei glared at Aki, then to a man outside the bar's window._

[Aki] I told you not to do that!

[Akita] I'm sincerely sorry Auntie.

_AN Ashley: sure she is *rolls eyes* hahahahahaha it took me like 10 tries to get that entirely correct. I'm not kidding XD_

_Bella groans and stands up._

[Bella] Uhhhhh….what the heck is going on? I thought this was a bar not a nudist convention.

_Aki growled at Bella, scowling._

[Aki] We're _**NOT**_ nudists! I don't know how you people get these ideas.

[Aria] Well we are standing around in our underwear and bras….

_Leah woke up and saw everybody in their undergarments._

[Leah] Aki why are you in your undergarments?

[Aki] Kita.

[Leah] Oh.

_Aki's wolf tail crashed into a bottle of liquor._

[Sylfaen] Lighten up Aki! You've been tense like this since we left the kingdom.

[Aria] You are part wolf?

[Aki] Actually I'm a full wolf but I don't have to be a wolf.

[Akita] Hehehehehehehe.

[Aki] Here she goes again.

[Aria] Uhhhhhh…what are you laughing about?

[Aki] Don't ask her. She won't tell you until it's already happened.

_Naruto ran into the bar followed by Sakura._

_Akita said some more strange words and everybody but Akita turned into Hannah Montana._

_Aria screamed in horror._

[Aki] What the hell? I suddenly feel like singing a song about two fuckin worlds.

[Naruto] I have boobs.

[Sakura] No duh Naruto. You're a girl for now.

[Naruto] …at least I still have blonde hair.

[Aki] What the hell did you- 'it's the best of both worlds'-do?

[Aria] Shut up, shut up, shut up! I hate Hannah Montana!

[Akita] I turned all of you into Hannah Montana!

[Aria] Yes we can see that. The last time I checked none of us were blind. Although I do quite wish I was at the moment.

_Aria pointed out Akita's captain obvious statement._

[Aria] Why would you do that? Who here even likes Hannah Montana?

_Aria noticed a red spot on Naruto's pants._

[Aria] Uhhhhh….ninja boy? I think you got your period. You too Gar.

[Beast Boy] What!

[Sakura] I don't want to explain.

[Naruto] Isn't it that thing where if you miss it a few times then you get pregnant?

[Sakura] Yes it…wait! Where did you hear that from?

[Naruto] Granny Tsunade.

[Sakura] When we get back to the village I am going to have a long talk with her.

_Akita laughed while everybody was complaining._

[Aki] Why me? If I ever can get my- 'nobody's perfect I got to work it'- hands on you it won't be pretty.

[Beast Boy] Ugggghhhhh…now I know why girls are so crabby when this happens. I feel like crap.

[Aria] No really. Can you PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, turn us back? Oh wheres Jake? I miss him soooooooo much.

[Beast Boy] WHAT! WHO THE CRAP IS JAKE?

[Aria] I do not know! I do not know where that came from! Jake wherefore art thou Jake? Your 5 hrs. late.

[Beast Boy] WHO THE !#$%^&* IS JAKE?

[Aria] I TOLD YOU I DO NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS OR WHERE THAT IS COMING FROM!

[Akita] I gave all of you side-effects.

[Sakura] We can all tell as you see.

_Sakura pretended to sing on top of the bar counter._

_Naruto cheered for an encore._

[Naruto] You look totally hot!

_Sakura glared at Naruto angrily._

[Aria] Narcissistic much?

[Sakura] That is so gross when you say it while looking like a girl.

[Aria] Does anyone have pads? Their entire butts are red. Jake would get some for me. He's soooooo sweet.

_Beast Boy groaned._

[Beast Boy] Uggggggghhhhh cramps.

_Aria sighed._

[Aria] Will you please turn us back now? Jake.

[Akita] No.

_Aria groaned in an extremely frustrated manor. Fire emitted from her hands involuntarily and her eyes turned purple. _

[Aki] I've had enough of this- 'if we make a movie you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend- crap!

[Aria] Stop talking! If I hear another song I am going to burn you! Jake.

_The flame from Aria's hands got bigger._

[Beast Boy] Ari calm down.

[Aria] Calm down? Calm down! I look like freaking Hannah Montana for god sakes! I HATE HANNAH MONTANA! WHY IS JAKE TAKING SO LONG?

_The flames from Aria's hands became almost_ uncontrolled _and almost reached the ceiling._

_Aki turned into a wolf that still looked like Hannah Montana._

[Aki-Wolf]Thank god that's over with. Wait…why do I still look like Hannah Montana?

[Naruto] Hey Sakura? Do you have any pads?

[Sakura] I'm a little busy Naruto.

[Aria] Wait, if you are a wolf, then how are you still talking?

[Aki-Wolf] It's all telepathic.

_Zane walked into the bar and saw Leah._

[Zane] Why the hell are you all Hannah Montana?

[Aki-Wolf] Zane why are you here?

[Aria] NOW WHO THE !#$%^&* IS THIS?

[Zane] I'm Zane and I have a confession to make.

[Aki-Wolf] What might that be?

[Leah] Why is Zane here?

[Aria] Why do you not ask HIM? God!

_Aria is clearly angry beyond belief and recovery and constantly sent death glares at Akita. _

[Zane] Leah…I have something to tell you.

[Leah] What is it?

[Zane] I've been chasing you just so I could tell you this.

[Leah] Well…tell me.

[Zane] I was the one to get you pregnant.

_Zane looked at the floor blushing._

_Leah smiled and pulled Zane in for a hug._

[Zane] You're not mad?

[Leah] I don't really care at all anymore. I am grateful for you telling me.

[Zane] Thank you Leah…

[Aki-Wolf] Hmmmm. I do trust you Zane. If anything goes wrong it's your fault.

[Aria] TURN US BACK NOW YOU INSULENT LITTLE BRAT!

_Aria's ceiling high flames were dancing around on the floor in areas where there weren't any people, and amazingly enough, not burning anything._

[Akita] Fine.

[Aki-Wolf] No! Not fine! You'll just turn us into-

_Akita muttered more strange words and everybody turned into Justin Bieber._

[Aki-Wolf] Justin Bieber. Fuck! I'm a fucking high-pitched, ugly, bisexual person!

[Naruto] I'm still a girl?

[Sakura] I'm guessing so.

[Aki-Wolf] I am going to kill you Akita!

[Aria] I am with you Aki! She might be my first human meal. And now was not the best time either. I am almost ravenous.

[Beast Boy] My clothes still have blood on them. It feels sooooooo grosssssss!

_AN Ashley: my poor little fishy =( XD_

_Akito appeared out of nowhere and gasped as she saw Justin Bieber everywhere._

_AN Ashley: what a horrible sight *shudders*_

[Akito] Aki? I thought you had everything under control.

[Aki-Wolf] It's Kita's fault Akito! I tried to stop her!

[Akita] I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to have a little fun.

_AN Ashley: FUN! FUN! SHE THINKS EVRY1 HAD FUN BEING TURNED INTO THE 2 WORST MUSICAL ARTISTS IN HISTORY! well besides Rebecca Black..._

_Aria turned towards Akito. The fire was gone and her eyes were pure black._

[Aria] You need to teach this little brat some respect! If you do not make her turn us back, you will have to go beg her father to try for another child!

[Beast Boy] Ari, calm down!

[Aria] Make me!

_Aria gave Akita a terrifying death stare with scary black eyes._

_Prim whimpered at Aria's terrifying expression and clung onto Katniss._

_Akito sat down onto the floor and started to cry._

[Aki-Wolf] Look at what you've done! You've pulled up a sensitive subject!

[Aria] Ugghhhh I just can not win today. Remind me again why we came here in the first place.

[Beast Boy] I'm really not sure. Didn't you smell something…?

[Aria] I am not sure anymore. All I know is if I get mad enough, which I am dangerously close to, there will be no more Akita and I will not be thirsty anymore.

[Akita] Hey! Just because I'm annoying doesn't mean that you can go and kill me!

[Aria] Sure it does not….

_AN Ashley: Do it Ari! Do it!_

[Akito] Sh…she brang u…up my h…husband!

[Aki-Wolf] You just had bring up her husband!

[Aria] Well I am sorry. How should I have known that? Just have the little brat turn us back so I can hunt before someone in this room does not exist anymore.

[Akita] Yes ma'am.

_Akita muttered one word and everybody turned back to normal and everybody was cleaned._

[Beast Boy] Ahhhhhh. That's so much better.

[Aria] Thank you.

_Aria glared at Akita with scary black eyes, then ran out of the bar like a madman to hunt before she killed someone._

_AN Ashley: Awww you ddnt do it….={_

_Katniss and Prim sighed in relief._

[Naruto] I want to have sex.

_Sakura slapped Naruto and he moaned._

_Aria heard Naruto and screamed from a distance._

[Aria] WTF! Will someone slap that kid for me? And you don't get any ideas! Ash said we won't be having any kids until I'm 24!

_AN Ashley: can u guess who the last line goes 2 lolzzzzz irdk where that came from XD_

_Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes._

_Edward randomly walked in._

[Edward] Speaking of that, come Bella, let us roll in the sand on Esme Island and re-live your disturbingly realistic dreams during our honeymoon!

_Edward picked up Bella and carried her off, running with his vampiric speed._

[Sakura] You are a perv! Just like Jiraiya is!

[Naruto] Sorry.

_Aria laughed and shook her head as she walked in._

[Aria] He's not alone. That poor puppet must have been scarred for life.

_Beast Boy blushed at the memory._

[Aria] You won't be doing that again, right?

_Beast Boy laughed._

[Beast Boy] I'll try to restrain myself this time.

_Aria smiled as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her._

_AN Ashley: referring to the episode Switched when they first get the puppets =p XD XD XD go watch it when you're done reading._

_Naruto gave Sakura a puppy-eyed stare._

_Sakura started to make-out with Naruto._

[Aki-Wolf] Don't make my sister cry even more!

[Akito] Get a room!

[Leah] What the heck is going on with these two?

[Zane] I don't know. They look like a good couple though.

[Aria] Shut up! Don't encourage them!

_Leah laughed as Zane picked her up._

[Zane] You're heavy. What have you been eating?

[Leah] I'm pregnant Zane. I'm gaining weight as the children grow.

[Aria] Wow. Just wow.

[Akito] I wonder where Kari is…

[Aria] Huh? There's _**more**_ people?

[Kari] Yup. Way more people.

_Kari walked into the door with five people following her._

_Akito jumped up in happiness._

[Akito] Kari! I thought I'd never see you again!

[Leah] Kari!

[Aria] Why me? As if there was not enough blood in here before they showed up.

_Aria got **extremely** annoyed watching Naruto and Sakura. Her eyes glowed purple again and a powerful gust of wind blew them into another room._

[Aria] That was so gross.

[Beast Boy] You don't think that when it's us.

[Aria] That is…..different….besides we actually have the decency to wait until no one is around.

_Robin randomly walked across the room._

[Robin] Sure. Sure.

_Robin walked out and went to go make out with Starfire._

_AN Ashley: XD XD XD XD XD XD that just had to be done XD XD_

[Kari] How's life treating you Aki?

[Aki] Fine thank you. How about you? I mean you're the Queen of Thieves and stuff…

[Kimi] Um…Kari? I'm a little irritated…

[Aria] Queen of Thieves? Ooooooo not so great an idea to be around members of the Teen Titans…

_AN Ashley: TEEN TITANS ROK UR SOX OFF!_

_Kari looked at Aria, shocked._

[Kari] You've never heard of me? I'm Rowan Hood, one of the descendants of Robin Hood. My nickname is Kari for no reason whatsoever.

_AN Ashley: XD wow…_

[Kimi] Kari. I'm really irritated. I don't want to hurt anyone.

_Kari walked over to Kimi and shook her head._

[Kari] I'm gonna take a look at what's happening. Is that ok?

[Kimi] Yeah. Just hurry up.

_Kari's hands started to glow a pure white._

[Kari] Don't attack me again.

[Kimi] I'll try not to this time.

_Kari pressed her hands on Kimi's stomach and closed her eyes._

[Leo] Be careful Kari.

[Aria] Don't attack her again? What?

_Kari gasped and opened her eyes._

[Kari] How long has this been going on?

[Kimi] About an hour. Are they hurt?

[Kari] No. They look fine. The only thing that isn't fine is what they're doing.

[Kimi] What are they doing?

[Kari] Fighting.

[Kimi] Oh great.

_AN Ashley: I don't think I wanna know how that's possible..._

_Kimi squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them._

[Kari] Are you ok Kimi?

[Kimi] No. I'm gonna blow! I don't want to hurt anyone though! I don't know what to do!

[Aria] Ok, what the !#$%^& is going on!

[Leo] Kimi is pregnant with triplets and they've been fighting inside of her. She's very sensitive and when she gets angry she changes into…

[Kari] Something that you don't want to know about.

[Kimi] I took the risk of having these children! I can't blow my top right now!

[Kari] She's gonna blow. Everyone please move twenty feet away from Kimi. Right now.

_Everyone except Kari moved twenty feet away from Kimi._

[Kari] Just calm down Kimi. Everything is alright.

[Kimi] It's too much Kari! I have to change!

_Kimi transforms into a tiger with razor sharp teeth and claws and started to advance on Kari._

_AN Ashley: oooooooo tiger XD_

[Kari] Kimi? It's me Kari your friend. Remember me?

_Kimi growled and leaped at Kari and sliced through Kari's stomach._

[Kari] Kimi! Look at what you've done!

_Kimi transforms back into a human and started to cry._

[Kimi] I'm so sorry Kari! I didn't mean to hurt you!

_Kimi looked at Kari which was by then a bloody mess._

[Aria] OH GOD! ANYTHING BUT BLOOD!

[Leo] Kari! Someone get the vampire out of here! NOW!

[Kari] I'll…be…fine…Leo…

[Leo] You are not fine Kari!

[Kimi] I'm really sorry! It's all my fault.

_Lupus and Lunar picked up Aria and dragged her outside._

_Aria chose not to use her super amazing vampire strength and speed to escape Lupus and Lunar._

_Beast Boy followed the three out._

_Kari groaned when Leo tried to move her hand._

[Kari] What if…?

[Leo] Not this again…

[Ruto] Kari's going to be alright Kimi. Is she going to be ok Leo?

[Leo] I don't know Ruto.

_Akito rushed over to Kari and shook her head._

[Akito] Kari you have got to move your hand so I can heal you.

[Kari] Can't…move…h…hand…

_Kari fainted in Akito's arms._

[Akito] Oh Kari, whatever am I going to do with you?

[Aria] Are you done yet?

[Beast Boy] Yeah, I have to pee.

[Aria] Ummmmmmm alright Gar, I'm sure we all needed to know that.

[Beast Boy] Yes. Yes you did.

[Aria] Sure, sure.

[Katniss] Ummmmmmmm all right then….

_Prim laughed her head off at the ridiculousness and randomness._

_AN Ashley: reminds me of me I wld b in hysterics if I was there lolzzzzz XD XD XD XD_

[Akito] Why don't we go somewhere else?

_Akita huddled in the corner, grossed out._

_Akito muttered some strange words and everyone disappeared._

_AN Ashley: that means even she's gone too. The whole building is completely void of people_

_Me: Prim,Aria, Beast Boy/Gar, Katniss, Bella, Edward, Robin, Starfire (mentioned once but not actually in the s__tory)_

_KariSohma22: Aei, Sylfaen, Nikkos, Leah, Aki/Aki-Wolf, Akito, Akita, Naruto, Sakura, Zane, Kari, Kimi, Leo, Lupus, Lunar, Ruto, Aries (mentioned once in the beginning, but not actually in the story) _

_I realize that most of the people were OC's that you probably know nothing about. I'll have some character descriptions up on my account/page thingy (whatever the hell you wanna call it) as soon as I can. I can do mine right away, but I'm really not sure how long its gonna take for KariSohma22's characters..._

_There's at least 5 more of these, plus 3 non random Improvs (but 1 of them is gonna have to go on my Fictionpress account I think) {i'm not sure how long it will take for #2 cuz we have to actually end it sooooo...yeah...}. Let the rein of Random Improv begin! Mwahahahahahahahhahaha XD_


End file.
